Comment tuer le sérieux ?
by Crime Passionnel
Summary: Ils avaient vécu en solitaire toute leur vie, incapables d'avoir ou de maintenir une relation, oubliant à quel point ils s'étaient renfermés dans leur carrière au détriment du reste. Ils étaient des hommes de pouvoir ; la ville tenait à la sueur de leur front, à l'épreuve de leur intellect... Et pourtant, ils avaient encore le cœur innocent, soucieux. Ils s'ignoraient eux-mêmes.
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Sherlock BBC sont la propriété de Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat.

Cadeau d'anniversaire pour MlleHeathcliff, ma bêta-lectrice de toujours ! Love you, sweetie. ~

* * *

Il était une fois l'histoire de deux enfants coincés dans des corps bien trop adultes et responsables. Mycroft avait son devoir politique, souvent épaissi sous une couche de mystère typiquement britannique ; Greg, son devoir auprès de l'ordre public qui ne lui laissait pas le moindre souffle de répit. Ils étaient pris au piège par la situation qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes choisie et à laquelle ils ne pouvaient plus se substituer aujourd'hui. Le gouvernement, le peuple, le droit à la justice et le respect de la législation : tous avaient besoin de leurs esprits éclairés. Ils vivaient de leur métier, s'y dévouaient et là seul résidait leur unique point commun. Leurs rapports se résumaient au travail et à la surveillance d'un individu à la casquette de tweed, un peu trop malin pour son propre bien, qui s'amusait toujours à faire des vagues dans les rues de Londres.

Fut un matin comme à l'ordinaire, au cours duquel les membres du groupe — ma foi restreint — s'étaient tous réunis dans un salon mal rangé mais jamais poussiéreux, ou l'inverse. Fut ce même matin que Sherlock avait été spectateur d'une de ces scènes exceptionnelles qui lui faisaient remettre en question le bien-fondé de son palais mental et sa capacité à enregistrer des informations plus vite qu'il était capable de les analyser. Alors qu'il se faisait remonter les bretelles par Mycroft, ce dernier, confortablement installé au sommet du fardeau qui l'accablait, avait détourné un instant la tête pour prendre à témoin quiconque présent. Par infortune, il n'avait récolté aucune approbation, se heurtant directement aux sentiments plus qu'amicaux de l'inspecteur du Scotland Yard, sentiments qui se lisaient clairement dans le regard noir adressé à son encontre.

Son cœur avait raté un battement. Pourtant, malgré son trouble intérieur, l'aîné des frères Holmes n'avait pas cillé. Sa présence s'était faite d'un marbre si dur qu'il avait réussi ni à se trahir, ni à dévoiler sa montée d'adrénaline et l'impression d'étouffement qui l'accompagnait. Il avait soutenu les pupilles dilatées de Lestrade en face de lui et continué son discours moratoire envers le caractère impulsif du plus célèbre détective d'Europe. Il demeurait exemplaire.

La quatrième fois que cela se produisit sur un total déconcertant de quatre visites, croiser les yeux doux de son collègue cessa d'être une surprise incommodante pour Mycroft. Il fixait un point fictif dans un horizon tout aussi fictif et les minutes s'étiraient avec une extrême lenteur, presque avec alanguissement.

Néanmoins, c'était à croire que le bougre avait mis un traceur sous sa voiture pour suivre ses déplacements et se pointer pile à temps. Son esprit logique s'en voulait de cette paranoïa abusive et instinctive. Elle était quasiment inscrite dans son ADN et à cause d'elle, il se faisait du mauvais sang pour rien. En effet, l'homme fraîchement divorcé ne semblait pas le moins du monde avoir conscience des œillades soutenues qu'il réservait au plus âgé d'entre eux. Puis, une corrélation évidente tirait les ficelles à leurs dépens ; jusqu'ici, ils étaient venus chez Madame Hudson à heures semblables en raison du tueur en série de Madison Street — la presse faisait trop de bruit à son propos pour qu'ils ne s'en mêlent pas — et exclusivement pour discuter des indices avec le maître de l'extrapolation. Aujourd'hui encore, ils s'empilaient les uns sur les autres dans la pièce étroite, se marchaient sur les pieds.

Dans de telles conditions, l'attitude éprise de Lestrade fut diagnostiquée par l'assemblée dès qu'il eut franchi le seuil. Un constat que le représentant gouvernemental ne digéra pas, ne digérait plus. Il eut besoin d'air. Il s'excusa d'avance de son départ imminent, prétextant une énième conférence importante dont il gardait toujours le secret. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans l'embrasure de la porte désencastrée et son attention tomba aussitôt sur le revolver de service à la ceinture de l'agent qui s'obstinait plus que de raison à assagir le binôme formé par l'investigateur privé et l'ancien militaire. Ils avaient tenté de mettre le « vieux couple » sous pression, en vain. Le cas ne les intéressait pas et la pile de cadavres commençait à encombrer la morgue. Contrairement à la persévérance aveugle de son soupirant, Mycroft savait pertinemment que toutes les bonnes paroles du monde ne changeraient pas les mauvaises habitudes de son frère cadet et qu'il n'avait donc nul intérêt à s'attarder dans l'appartement. Quant à Watson, il suivait et n'était pas assez obstiné pour se vanter d'avoir le dessus sur les crises personnelles d'un névrosé.

Il partit et, en gentleman, retint un lourd soupir jusqu'à être dissimulé par les vitres teintées de sa voiture. Il ne savoura aucune gloire de son humilité, sa personne se résumait uniquement à être une des nombreuses compagnes de la solitude dans ces moments-là. Il était à la fois l'image lisse et l'indolence escomptée, mais davantage encore, il revêtait indirectement sur sa tête la pureté de la couronne. Son comportement était réglé par une charte de civilités et il devait s'y tenir au nom de son titre d'adjoint à la défense de la Cour Royale. Son univers n'acceptait ni les écarts ni les passions. Une transparence de porte-parole lors des assemblées, une main de fer vis-à-vis des caméras, une loyauté sans pareille au drapeau du Royaume-Uni, telles étaient ses charges et chaque seconde qui s'écoulait n'en était que leur prolongement.

Il n'y avait ainsi pas la place pour la tendresse, pas la place pour une partenaire et par-dessus tout pas la moindre prémisse pour _un_ partenaire. La notion lui était entièrement inconnue, le principe hors des limites concevables, par le simple fait que son quotidien était incompatible avec celui d'un quelconque quidam. Point final.

— Dois-je régler les affaires du jeune Holmes, Monsieur ? s'enquit une voix polie à l'avant de l'habitacle, à peine étouffée par l'épaisseur de la vitre.

Le passager récemment remonté à bord se passa deux doigts fatigués sur les tempes, la tête inconsciemment enfouie dans son col de chemise, avant de lancer un maigre sourire à son chauffeur. Il lui répondit d'un timbre lointain, pensif :

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Sherlock n'y est pour rien, souligna-t-il en émettant une pause indicible. Cette fois, du moins...

La voiture démarra dans le silence et il ne put que réfléchir à nouveau, son bras avachi sur l'accoudoir. Il était à la tête d'une organisation entière grâce à ses compétences irréprochables, détenait plus de pouvoirs que de bougies sur son gâteau d'anniversaire, se permettait de couvrir n'importe quel méfait pour peu que Sa Majesté le lui requît... mais contrôler sa vie privée ? Il n'avait jamais su le faire à des fins favorables. Il n'était même pas sûr de connaître le fonctionnement d'un système aussi imprévisible. Les sentiments étaient un lancer de dés sans constante, sans possibilités de calcul. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de jeux qui se soumettaient au hasard et au tempérament des autres ; c'était le domaine de Sherlock, pas le sien. C'était pourquoi son poste aux services secrets le seyait si dignement, puisqu'il raillait de façon définitive son implication dans une relation émotionnelle.

En clair, sa vie privée se résumait à l'inexistence, voilà par quel procédé il arrivait à la gérer pour mieux privilégier son rôle diplomatique. Cependant, le policier haut gradé ne lui offrait pas ce loisir, plus maintenant, et il ne pouvait pas l'effacer du tableau pour autant... Sans lui, il perdait un contact essentiel dans l'historique des activités des locataires du 221B Baker Street. C'était une question pratique. Enfin, cela aurait dû l'être.

Dans le fond, il y avait plus entre eux qu'une banale affiliation circonstancielle ; s'éloigner l'un de l'autre inclurait de se perdre en tant qu'amis, car Greg l'était, son ami. Peut-être le seul qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment eu.

— Monsieur ? l'interpella un majordome, retenant grande ouverte la portière à sa droite. Vous êtes devant le bâtiment principal du Club Diogène.

Les paupières de Mycroft clignèrent, rencontrant à l'improviste la lumière extérieure, brumeuse, qui s'infiltrait sur la banquette arrière. Il s'éclaircit la gorge en hochant la tête d'un air compréhensif et tira d'un geste étudié sur les bords de son costard pour en renforcer les ourlets. Tandis que ses chaussures parfaitement cirées s'étiraient sur le gravier, il étudia ses nouveaux messages en se dirigeant par instinct à la réception des lieux. Il y en avait plusieurs du sociopathe avéré des Holmes, bien évidemment.

 _[de Enfant Turbulent, aujourd'hui à 11:07] Lisgrade amoureux. M'étonnera toujours. -SH_

Il roula des yeux à la lecture du nom de famille écorché, mais ne commenta pas. Depuis le commencement, Sherlock se donnait un mal fou à ne pas retenir correctement « Lestrade », comme s'il avait de la peine pour se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Ses sarcasmes avaient de quoi vexer, voire énerver plus d'un. Mycroft avait dépassé ce stade et les pics du détective n'avaient plus d'effets sur lui. Après tout, il était la figure vivante qu'un humain engorgeant quarante-trois ans de désabusement était ma foi capable de réussir son orientation professionnelle. Pour ce qui était du reste, il fallait plutôt éluder le sujet d'une mine débordée.

— Monsieur Holmes ! s'exclama un homme de la soixantaine au nez aplati et une grosse bedaine à la place du ventre. Comment allez-vous ? Le déjeuner ne commence que dans trente minutes, me feriez-vous l'honneur d'une partie d'échecs en attendant ?

L'interpellé fit disparaître son téléphone portable dans la poche thoracique de sa veste et grimpa les marches du perron. Connaissances de longue date, ils se saluèrent et se serrèrent la main avec un enthousiasme distingué.

— Il est difficile de refuser une invitation pareille, accepta le fonctionnaire en emboîtant le pas au sous-gérant du domaine.

En cet instant, il était fin prêt à se plonger dans la première occupation à sa portée, tant que celle-ci lui ferait oublier le fil de ses idées.

* * *

Note auteure : oui, j'ai volontairement modifié le running-gag de la série (basé originellement sur le prénom « Greg ») pour ceux qui auraient remarqué le clin d'œil.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Sherlock BBC sont la propriété de Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat.

* * *

Lestrade était peut-être moins perspicace que la bande de génies qu'il côtoyait, mais il avait de l'expérience et surtout beaucoup de ressources. Il ne lui avait donc pas fallu plus d'une minute et demie pour comprendre que le départ précipité de Mycroft était en partie sa faute et qu'il s'était, pour ainsi dire, grillé auprès de ses compères. Même Watson avait remarqué les regards à la dérobée qu'il ne destinait qu'au premier-né des frères Holmes. En vérité, il aurait fallu être sur une autre planète pour ne pas tirer des soupçons sur ces lorgnades répétées. L'inspecteur vouait un trop-plein d'attention évident à l'égard de son pendant masculin. Son manque de discrétion était presque touchant bien que cela ne fut pas très malin de sa part ; il aurait dû savoir que personne n'avait la disposition du partage dans le quartier. Si exhiber un billet de cinq livres sterling était une manœuvre taboue au-dessous des lustres de l'Opéra anglais, la démonstration d'affection était en voie critique d'extinction sous les tuiles de Madame Hudson. Elle ne logeait assurément pas les meilleurs praticiens en la matière et cette lacune semblait toucher le reste de leur famille.

— S'enticher d'un Holmes, quelle mince affaire ! s'amusa gentiment le docteur dans son fauteuil, plus gai que d'ordinaire.

Il but une gorgée de son thé et, d'un mouvement du menton, offrit la chaise au milieu du salon, là où s'asseyaient habituellement les clients. Son invité prit place, mal à l'aise. Sa posture trop conventionnelle, ses mains fermement posées sur ses genoux et sa colonne aussi droite que celle d'une statue, contrastait avec ses penchants tout à fait surprenants. La gêne s'était tout bonnement emparée de lui et Watson se forçait à ne pas en rire avec négligence.

— Je suis à la recherche d'avis strictement amicaux, précisa Lestrade, le souffle nerveux.

Après une pause qui se voulait méditative, le conseiller — temporaire — en liaison reposa sa tasse et s'éclaircit les cordes vocales pour garder un ton grave et sérieux.

— Assurément, Inspecteur, approuva-t-il en l'invitant d'un sourire à se confier.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, un fin observateur examinait son plafond, allongé sur le vieux canapé. Sa présence physique était un subterfuge. De tout âge, Sherlock eut été et était encore de la plus modique assistance dans les entreprises intimes de son frère. Il préférait se concentrer mentalement sur le dossier d'une jeune veuve de la bourgeoisie française, accusée d'avoir assassiné son mari durant la première nuit de leurs noces. Onze coups de couteau en pleine poitrine et le pauvre homme avait rendu son dernier souffle dans les bras de sa dulcinée. Selon les experts, le mobile était l'héritage, mais cela ne semblait pas plaire à l'illustre détective. Il la savait innocentée du meurtre, jugé trop violent pour une femme au tempérament si docile et conciliant. Toutefois, elle cachait bel et bien quelque chose qui titillait sa curiosité et, détail qui n'avait rien à voir avec la résolution de l'énigme, elle lui rappelait étrangement les manies de John lorsque celui-ci arguait en sa faveur.

Pendant qu'il se remémorait leur dispute d'hier soir sur l'accessibilité réduite de l'évier, non loin, la discussion autour de l'avenir romanesque (et légendaire) de Mycroft paraissait, elle aussi, se confondre en divagations superflues :

— Je ne veux pas le brusquer, se désola l'un des supérieurs de la police londonienne, mais je ne sais pas comment le lui dire en douceur.

Présenté ainsi, le dilemme était certainement insoluble, mais c'était sans compter l'être ramolli sur son canapé qui se réveilla inopinément de sa léthargie. Exempt de savoir-vivre, il coupa aussitôt la parole à celui qui avait l'idée stupide de parler en même temps que lui :

— Si je l'ai remarqué il y a deux semaines, alors Mycroft est au courant depuis le début du mois au moins, informa-t-il avec conviction. La rapidité de ses déductions n'a aucune égale, mais il s'abstient de les exprimer toutes hautes.

Watson hocha la tête en guise d'approbation, tandis que le visage de leur collègue et convive se déconfit à cette information cruciale, avant de devenir blême. Sa gêne était mise à nu pour un second tour et comme un rideau de fer qui venait de s'abattre, le silence fut glacial. Tel un écolier peu vigilant, il apprenait trop tard que son petit secret avait déjà parcouru toutes les bouches et les oreilles de la cour de récréation. Il en eut un frisson dans le dos et la paume de sa main s'empressa de frotter son front pour chasser une goutte de sueur fictive.

Soudain, les traits contrits du vétéran de la bataille de Maiwand s'illuminèrent à nouveau. Condamné par l'ironie, il lança un regard soutenu à l'intention de son colocataire.

— Serait-ce un compliment que j'ai entendu ? s'étonna-t-il en badinant des cils au-dessus de toute angoisse.

Malheureusement, l'expression de Sherlock s'était déjà refermée, envolée vers d'autres desseins. La réaction de Lestrade ne se fit pas attendre face à cette marque d'indifférence et sa peur se transforma en frustration. Il serra les poings sur ses jambes et se retint par politesse de rouler des yeux. On lisait très clairement de l'exaspération dans la façon qu'il avait de crisper sa mâchoire. Pour cause, il n'aimait pas les questions sans réponses et encore moins l'attitude égoïste dont trichait sans arrêt Holmes, continuant ses explications dans sa tête au lieu de les exprimer de vives voix. Il désirait savoir, lui aussi ; tout. Tout ce qui pourrait le rapprocher du frère aîné.

John, en quelque sorte, le comprenait.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Sherlock BBC sont la propriété de Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat.

* * *

Mycroft ne s'était attardé que sur le deuxième, mais son frère cadet lui avait en tout destiné trois messages d'une éternelle éloquence. Il prit enfin la peine de les lire avec attention lorsqu'il fut attablé pour le repas de midi.

 _[de Enfant Turbulent, aujourd'hui à 11:02] Madison Street. Pigeonnier, 2_ _ème_ _carrefour. -SH_

Il survola ce message-ci pas plus d'une seconde et n'y revint pas. Si personne ne l'avait appelé passé la demi-heure, c'était que Sherlock s'en était occupé lui-même ou sinon, il l'aurait déjà harcelé de messages vocaux pour avoir la confirmation qu'il avait raison. Il était ainsi ; il fallait qu'une demande soit correctement bouclée pour que son esprit s'apaisât et passât une bonne fois pour toutes à autre chose. Les deux frères se retrouvaient à moindres frais dans cet usage — la pomme ne tombait jamais loin de sa consœur.

 _[de Enfant Turbulent, aujourd'hui à 11:07] Lisgrade amoureux. M'étonnera toujours. -SH_

Sans commentaire. Il aurait bien fallu tôt ou tard que son entourage fasse le rapprochement entre lui et Lestrade, surtout si cet entourage comportait le meilleur détective de son siècle. Mycroft s'étonnait même presque que le plus jeune des Holmes n'ait pas compris avant ce matin.

 _[de Enfant Turbulent, aujourd'hui à 11:07] RDV Pall Mall 1200, ordre de John. -SH_

Une requête qui tombait fort bien, puisqu'il y mangeait une omelette à cet instant présent.

Il éteint l'écran, satisfait. Cependant, il déchanta bien vite dès qu'il eut relevé la tête, croisant le regard nerveux de... l'inspecteur. Il étouffa un étranglement dans son poing fermé et, de son autre main, posa un peu trop durement sa fourchette contre le bord de son assiette.

— Inspecteur.

— Monsieur Holmes, répondit la voix essoufflée du susnommé.

Elle lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique et il se crispa sur sa modique chaise. L'ongle de son majeur vint retracer les plis soyeux de la nappe, tandis qu'il retenait son souffle. Silencieux, ils se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux, incertains de l'issue de cet échange. C'était à lui de faire le second pas, il en était bien conscient, mais le voulait-il ? Voulait-il vraiment prendre l'entièreté de ce risque ?

Après une hésitation, il détourna son regard pour ne plus avoir à faire face à l'espoir lisible sur les traits du fameux policier. De bonne figure, il désigna la chaise libre à son couvert.

— Asseyez-vous donc, voyons.

Lestrade sembla se perdre dans ses propres hypothèses.

— Ah, euh, oui... balbutia-t-il avant de s'asseoir.

S'affaissant à sa hauteur, il reprit précipitamment consistance, la mine grave. Toutefois, quelque peu encore pressé par l'urgence, sa langue se heurta à deux fois sur le premier mot :

— Mo—monsieur, il y a certaines pensées que je me dois de vous avouer...

— Greg, arrête.

L'inspecteur releva les yeux, surpris du brusque changement de ton de son voisin de table. Ce commandement paraissait si familier dans sa bouche, presque intime. Il se gratta nerveusement la nuque en réponse, mais n'ajouta pas un mot. L'adjoint à la défense continua pour deux :

— Cette histoire, quelle qu'elle soit, est vouée à l'échec, murmura-t-il en secouant la tête de dépit. Je suis terriblement désolé.

— Mais—

— Rien ni personne ne pourra me raisonner, renchérit-il sans scrupules. S'il vous plaît, gardez cela pour vous et n'en parlons plus. D'accord ?

Il savait pertinemment que ce qu'il venait de demander était abject et égoïste ; il le rejetait de la pire des manières. Il faisait preuve d'un esprit pragmatique, froid, pour se défaire d'une emprise qui n'aurait jamais dû exister. Un tel comportement, un tel manque d'empathie, cela allait détruire l'affection de Lestrade à son égard tant c'était un signe de profonde méchanceté. Pourtant, dans les yeux de l'inspecteur, tout le contraire du dégoût se reflétait. Il n'y avait qu'une lourde compassion.

— Mycroft, je ne serais pas là si je ne me savais pas une possibilité minime de m'accepter dans ta vie. J'ai craint ta réaction pendant trop longtemps, je ne peux pas continuer, pas en sachant que mes sentiments sont peut-être partagés. Je ne peux pas être fou à ce point pour inventer une attirance entre nous, si ?

Alors qu'il avançait sa main vers le centre de la table, le tintement d'un verre de vin trahit sa présence. Sur le point d'être piégé, l'aîné des Holmes cacha les siennes sur ses genoux.

— Greg... murmura-t-il en remarquant la poigne de l'homme se refermer dans le vide.

Loin de s'avouer vaincu, ce dernier redoubla d'ardeur et rapprocha tout son corps au-dessus de l'argenterie.

— Si j'ai eu tort tout ce temps, dis-le-moi. Dis-le-moi, implora-t-il à nouveau. Dis-le-moi et je fais exactement ce que tu m'as demandé ; je n'en parle plus jamais.

Mycroft revint plonger ses yeux dans ceux, si sombres, de l'inspecteur et fut submergé par sa détermination. Subitement, il ne sait plus. Qui devait-il suivre ; son cœur ou son devoir ?

Alors, il ne dit rien. Il ne dit rien et après une poignée de secondes, les doigts fiévreux de Greg s'enlacèrent doucement aux siens sous la nappe de la table. À ce contact inopiné, son cœur fit une embardée. Ses paupières se fermèrent et, enfin, il sourit.

Juste comme cela, ils venaient de se lier pour des années, et des années encore. Ils en avaient fini avec les esquives, les secrets et les devoirs. Et qui savait, peut-être qu'un jour, malgré leurs postes trop sérieux, trop responsables pour deux pauvres enfants coincés dans des corps d'adultes, ils auraient la liberté de se montrer au grand public comme n'importe quel autre couple ?


End file.
